Teen Love Could Last a Long Time
by ShadowUrameshi
Summary: Ten years has pass by and Shadow has found herself back with her once lover but everything is changing right infront of her. Will she find out the solution or will everything fall apart along with her one true love? KaixOC1 TalaxOC1 RayxOC2 RayxSalima Kx2
1. Preface

Hey, I'm new to fanfiction so I'm still trying to understand more least how to work this. I'm working on a story and I want to get some feedbacks. This story is a beyblade story with my favorite characters. This story is mostly about Kai and my character Shadow and other characters from the series along with my other OC, Rika. I don't own beyblade, yu yu hakisho and bleach but I do own Shadow and Rika. Leave some comments if you like and I hope you enjoy my story. Btw I will put in the first chapter if there are a lot of reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Preface<span>

10 Years Ago

July, 2011

The night was young as a couple heads over to a hotel room. They knew each other for a long time. Even though they were both beyblades, they were still friends, rivals and most of all lovers. They were only a year apart but they didn't care what others had said about them. The media tries to get them to talk about their relationship but they will always deny it. They would rather keep their relationship their secret and their secret only.

They closed the door as they chuckle and giggle. They had a wonderful time at dinner and now to rest things off with a little spice. Kai Hiwatari was strong, muscular, tall and slim. His blue face paint trade marks symbolized his warrior side as a blader. When his around the team, he keeps to himself and stays quiet throughout everything unleast the team needs his wisdom. But the only one he shows affection for without the team noticing will be the woman that soon will be in his arms.

The woman in his arms was nothing but a street fighter and a badass chick. Shadow Urameshi was known to be the toughest girl within her high school and was a badass of a blader too. She has the same attitude as Kai when she's around the team but she can show her positive and loving side only to Kai. She would smile, laugh, and actually physically get close to him. She would always and secretively go to him when she needs advice or just wants to be with a friend that understands her. Every time they are together, they always enjoy each other's company and didn't mind if they didn't talk.

Shadow's green orbs met with Kai's violet eyes. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close to his body by securing his arms around her waist. Slowly her smile faded as she looked away and placed her head on his chest. He felt concern now and wants to know what's wrong. He unwrapped one of his arms and placed it underneath her chin. He softly pulled her chin up so he can look at her in the eyes.

"Shadow…what's wrong?" he asked as his two tone blue hair slid down and covered his eyes.

She let out a sigh through her nose as she looks at him. She slowly placed her hands on his hair that covered his eyes and moved it away. She never took her eyes off his. She slid her hand down to his cheek as he placed his hand on hers. He took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"Shadow…please…tell me what's wrong?" he asked again.

Shadow softly smiled when she saw him kiss her knuckles. But soon it faded when the question bopped up again. She bit her lower lip. For the past few days she has been thinking about her future plans but wasn't sure how to tell Kai. She let out another sigh and looked at him in the eyes.

"Kai…we both know I'm about to graduate…I love beyblading but I want to do more then just beyblading. I…I want to build up a career for myself…and by doing that I…I'm planning on go to college out of the country" she said softly.

She looked away afraid how he was slowly taken it. She heard him let out a sigh. She glanced at him and saw he was a bit disappointed but held her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and laid his cheek on her head. She held onto him tighter afraid to let go.

"I…I understand and I'll support you all the way…do you…have any acceptance letters?" he asked softly.

She nods her head slowly. She was afraid to use her voice considering she feels she's going to lose the one person that knows her for her. Besides her being a beyblader, her and her brother, Yusuke Urameshi, are spirit detectives. Even besides her being a spirit detective and a beyblader, she was also a soul reaper. The only few people know about her doings are her closest friends such as Ichigo, Rukia,Orihime,Chad, Lucy, Kon and Uryu.

Kai made her face him again but this time with his eyes closed and pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised by his new action but kissed back as she tightens her arms around his neck. He slid his hand down her waist to the bottom of her buttocks and picked her up from there as she wrapped her legs around his slim waist. She tighten her legs around his waist as she opened her lips a bit allowing him entrance as he slid his tongue into her warm mouth. He explores her mouth ever so lovingly.

He slowly walked to the bed as they made out. She moans lightly in his mouth as he let out a groan. He placed her down on the bed as he got on top of her. He never took his lips off of hers as he took off his1/3 short jacket. He pulled away as he and Shadow breathed heavy. She looks at him with love in her eyes.

"Let's let this night be our special night" he said softly.

Shadow's eyes widen as she nod softly. She placed a hand on his cheek as she looked at him in the eyes. Her green emerald eyes met with his purple violet eyes. She sat up a bit and took off his shirt. He closed his eyes as he lifts his arms above his head. She threw his shirt across the room.

"Okay" she said softly

Kai lightly smiled and kissed her. She kissed back as she felt his hands on her waist and slowly lifted up her shirt. She lifted her arms up as he took her shirt off completely. He threw it behind him and looked at her. She blushed lightly as she was wearing a hot pink silk bra. He smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"You don't have to blush or be nervous" he said softly.

She blushed a bit more as she looked at him and placed her hand on his. She looked more into his eyes. She let out small easy breaths as she looked at him. He smiled at her as he lean his forehead on hers. She smiled back at him. He kissed her on the lips with more passion.

She let out another moan as she allowed him entrance to her mouth. He slowly started to take off her jet black jeans that were tightly around her thighs and legs. He kissed down her body as he pulled and tugged to get her jeans off. He got off the bed to take off her shoes and socks. He finally took off her jeans and threw them on the floor leaving her in her matching hot pink panties.

He took off his shoes and socks. He then slowly took off his dark blue sweats as he showed off his black boxers with little red phoenixes on it. She looked at him as if she was in a daze full of lust. He got back on top of her as he looked into her green emerald orbs. She looked into his violet purple orbs as she placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to her lips.

He kissed her back as he snaked his arms around her waist. He got closer to her as he let out a groan. He slightly opened his eyes to see her biting on to his lower lip and pulling it back to hers. He smirked and placed his lips back on hers. He held her close to him and pulled her on top of him as he rolled onto his back.

Shadow was on top of him as they kissed passionately and lovingly. She slid her hands up and down his bare chest causing him to let out a small groan. She pulled away and looked at him. He looked back at her with a small smile as he slowly relaxed underneath her touch. He placed his hand on her cheek as he gently strokes her cheekbone with his thumb.

She smiled back down at him as she placed her hand on his. She took his hand in hers and gently kissed the back of his knuckles. He watched her movement and smiled more to himself and at her. He gently placed her back on her back and looked down at her. She bit her lower lip as she looks at him.

He smiled and kissed her swollen pink lips. She sat up abit as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid his body closer to hers as he snaked his hands up her back and laid them on her bra strap. As they were kissing, he slowly unhooked her bra and threw it behind him to the floor. Her breast pressed against his chest.

He laid her back down as he looked down at her. He kissed down her body to the valley of her breast. He kissed and licked one of her nipple as he massaged the other. Once her nipple was pink and hard, he did the same treatment to the other. As Kai was doing all this, Shadow moaned and groaned his name.

He smiled at her as he placed his hands on her hips holding onto the fabric that was covering the place where it should be pleasured the most. He looked at her as she blush seventy shades of red. She felt her hands holding the fabric invading his erection. He kissed her softly as she kissed back. They slowly took off their last clothing.

She blushed once she saw how huge he was once it was freed from its prison. Kai smirked but held his comment to himself as he slid a finger in her. She let out a moan mixed with a groan. Pleasure ran through her nervous system to the core of her stomach. He slid in another finger as he felt how warm she was, he let out a groan from hearing her moan his name causing his erection abit of pain.

He took out his fingers and looked at her. She groaned out of the lost of his fingers in her which caused her to look at him. The slight sweat made it seem he was glowing lightly within the dark room. He kissed her passionately then softly pulled away which made Shadow moan out of disappointment. He smirks lightly at her as he placed a hand on her cheek and softly strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"You ready, Shadow?" he asked softly.

Shadow looked into his orbs as her thoughts ran to try and think if she was making the right choice. She then remembered she just got off her period just the other day. She bit her lip then kissed him lightly. He kissed back just as lightly but then pulled away still waiting for his answer. She gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I'm ready and…I have no regrets, Kai" she said softly as she placed her hand on his cheek and softly stroke his cheek with her thumb.

Kai smiled at her and nod. He placed his hands on both sides of her head as he looked down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she lightly stork the back of his neck. He felt abit nervous as he looked down between their bodies then looked at her. She looked at him abit confused and nervous as well.

"You know its going to hurt, right?" he asked.

"I know Kai…but it will subside" she answered.

He nods as he slowly pushed inside her entrance. Her eyes widen as she felt the pain run through her nervous system. She held in the cry of pain as she shut her eyes and tighten her jaw close. Kai kept seeing her reaction as he continues to push inside her and gave her a kiss as he forced his tongue in her mouth. They continue to kiss till she felt his full erection inside her. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked concern.

"No…it hurts so much" she said as her tears slid down her cheeks.

"You want me to stop?" he asked as he wiped away her tears.

"No…don't stop Kai….please…don't"

"I'll go slowly….just tell me when you want me to go faster" he said and kissed her.

He started to move his hips slowly as he went in and out of her. She groaned in pain as she felt some pain as he moved inside of her. He never took his eyes off of her face. He wanted to make sure she wasn't in any pain, once he saw she wasn't, he started to move faster. She felt him go abit faster which caused pleasure mixed with pain but caused her to moan.

He felt his heart race as he started to move faster inside of her as he grabbed a hold of the sheets. She started to move with him, meeting with his every thrust. They called each others names loudly not caring if any one heard them. Kai held onto the sheets as he moved faster and harder within her causing great pleasure for both of them. Shadow took a hand off his neck and placed it in his hand and laced her fingers with his as he did the same.

She wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to go deeper within her. He hit a certain spot within her causing her to moan with great pleasure. He continues to hit that spot as he felt her walls tighten more and more around him. She moaned out his name as she felt him hitting her pleasure spot. She held on to his hand and tightens her grip on his waist.

He continues to hit her pleasure spot faster and harder. She felt the pit of her stomach growing with more pleasure. She didn't want it to end just yet but she knew sooner or later it will have to; he stopped a quick second to roll them over so he was on his back and she was on top. She looked down at him as she felt him move his hips up against her as he pulled her down to him. They both moaned and groaned each others name.

She rode him in the same pace he was in. She never let go of his hand as he held her hip with his free strong hand. She threw her head back with pleasure feeling as he too threw his head back calling her name. They were both coming up to their breaking point. She felt her warm liquid went down his shaft like a waterfall as his seeds poured into her in tremendous speed.

"KAI" she moaned out in great pleasure.

"SHADOW" he moaned out as well with his own great pleasure.

She fell on top of him as she shook from the orgasm effect. He held her close to him as he slowly came out of her. He let out a groan as he felt the coldness of the air instead of her warm entrance. She let out a whimper of lost of him not inside of her. They were breathing hard as they stood in each others arms.

"I love you, Kai" she said before she went into a deep sleep.

"I love you too, Shadow….I will always love you" he said but knew she didn't hear him.

Early in the morning Kai was looking for Shadow's sleeping form. But only felt the silky fabric, he woke up quickly only to find out he was by himself. His eyes widen and looked from side to side; he spotted a white little envelope. He grabbed the envelope and opened the letter. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

Dear my beloved Kai,

By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. I'm so sorry for doing this to you in such short notice. I will never forget you or what we've done. But even though I love beyblading, I want a better future for myself. Please support my choice and eventually I will come back to be with you. Sadly the college I'll be enrolling to will be far away and I will focus mostly on my school work so I probably won't be able to contact you or anyone else. But Kai please don't forget I love you and I am sooo sorry for doing this to you.

Always going to be your girl,

Krystal "Shadow" Urameshi

Kai looked down hurt and confused as he drops the letter by the bed side, he lay back down on the bed. He turned his head where her sleeping form should've been. In his whole life the first time he cried was when he was seven and his father walked out on him for beyblades, this would be the second time he had cried throughout his life. He covered his face as his tears started to come down his cheeks. He held in his cries of pain as he covered his face with the pillow and sheets.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion with old friends

Chapter I – Reunion with old friends

10 Years Later

June 2021

"Earth to Shadow, earth to Shadow were you listening to me?" asked a red hair woman around Shadow's age. She had mid back length red hair. She had crystal blue eyes. She was tall and slim and was above Shadow's day dreaming form.

Shadow shook her head and looked at her with a confused look. The young woman glared at her then shook her head as she sat down in front of her. She looked at her with a small smile as she ran her fingertips through her hair. She couldn't help but just giggled which caused Shadow to give out a small chuckle as they looked at each other. They stopped laughing as the red gave her a look of wonder.

"What was it that you were day dreaming about?" she asked.

"A…very special night with a really great guy" Shadow replied with a smile.

"Oh, you mean that guy on your photos"

"Hehe…yeah….I wonder how his doing"

"We should go to Japan or maybe Russia to find him"

Shadow looked at her friend abit surprised. But shook her head even though she knew it would've been nice to see him again. But her fears and guilt always carry her to the point she can't face him not after what she did to him. She looked down with a sad expression. Her friend slams her hands on the table hard enough to finally break the awkward silence.

"What the hell, Rika?" she asked piss off.

"Stop with the sad glooming look already, God, you act like my brother when his seriously upset with himself"

"Then what do you believe I should do?"

"Vacation and meet up with some of your closest friends and possible your dream boy hehe"

Rika is a year younger then Shadow. She's tall, slim and her curves are all in the right places especially with somewhat big breasts. She has mid-back long red hair along with two long pieces of her hair lying above her eyebrows and beautiful crystal blue eyes. She met Shadow during their college years at New York Film Academy in Universal Studios. They both were going for the same course, acting in film.

They would help each other with their lines and how they should really act their parts. By their second year, they agreed to become roommates. They found reasonable jobs and found a suitable, reasonable place where they can split the rent half-half. They grew to like each other even though they had their differences on some things, such as: music, guys, movies, genre, games, and books. But when Shadow was down, Rika was always there to listen and help her out like a big sister would with her little sister.

Shadow gave her a look that says, "As if". She may love Rika as a sister but she wasn't sure if she should do what she says. Rika smiled at her which felt comforting for her even though she still felt like she shouldn't see the one man she gave herself many years ago. She looked as she tried to think things through. She really doesn't have to go to Japan right away and she does miss her friends. Surprisingly to her, she misses her brother, Yusuke. She looked at her and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, you win, but in one condition, we spend atleast two months in Russia then we go to Japan for the next two months, ok, that way we stay there for equal timing" Shadow said as she looked at Rika in the eyes with her green emerald eyes.

"Deal, yeah, we can go to my hometown and get to see my big brother" she said with a smile as she hopped off her chair and went into her room.

Shadow can hear Rika taking out her suitcase at the same time talking on the phone. Shadow hung her head low as she got up and went to the kitchen. She made herself a small cup of White Russian and went into her room. She smiled slightly to herself as she sees the first photo frame in her room. It had a picture of her and Kai flipping their birds at the camera in a piss off way.

She couldn't help but giggle about that day. She shook her head and went to her computer. She had a random desktop with digital photos scrabbling on the screen like someone throwing the photos on it. Most of the photos were her with Kai as others were with friends and family. She decided to check her e-mails just in case someone from her past actually had the courage to contact her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at her screen. She nearly dropped her White Russian on the floor but she quickly stopped herself and placed the cup on the desk. She clicked on the e-mail. She slowly read this new found letter she had been waiting for ten long years. She really didn't care if it was or wasn't Kai, she wanted someone to contact her even though she told them not to ever contact her.

Shadow:

This is Kenny. Everything has changed since you left ten years ago. We've been trying to contact you but there was no way to find you. I've sent you a few pictures of how we all look, well, I tried to get all of us but Kai has been too stubborn, lately. We're not sure if it's just him or because you left but try and contact him whenever you can. OH, before I forget, the way I got your email, if it's really you, I kinda had Dizzi hack Kai's, Ray's, Tyson's, Max's and even Mr. Dickenson's computer. You're not easy to find but we all miss you, including Tyson and that's saying something. Well…hope to hear from you soon.

Chief

Shadow couldn't believe the Chief would try to find her after ten years. She clicked on to the file next to the e-mail. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked at how they all have grown without her witnessing it. The first picture she saw was all four of them chilling. She had to slightly giggle at the third young man on the picture.

On the picture, there was a blonde hair boy with headphones. He had a white t-shirt with yellow straps on the end of his sleeves. It had yellow stars and the American flag. He seems to be laughing. The second young man had navy blue hair with his eye closed and also looked like he was laughing. He had a yellow shirt with a green very light unbutton down shirt. He was patting another young man on the back.

The third young man looked abit surprised. He had on a red no sleeve shirt with a same colored bandanna wrapped around his neck. A golden necklace slid down his bandanna revealing a cross. He had dark navy blue jeans. He was different among the two young men because of his hair and the face paint. His hair is two different shades of blue, the front of his hair is slate and short, the back of his hair was pitch black.

The fourth young man was in side view. He was holding a coco-cola soda cup and was smiling at the camera with one tooth sticking out. He had golden yellow eyes just like a regular cat and seem to be Chinese. His hair was black but showed shades of purple. His hair was tied up in a small red hair tie. He had a red headband on with the symbol, yin yang on it. He wore a yellow shirt with flames coming up from the bottom of his shirt.

She clicked on another picture. It showed the navy blue haired young man kissing a brown hair young woman. It looked like a birthday party because the Chinese looking young man was placing a cake in front of the two. The blonde hair young man had his finger on the icing on the cake with a big grin on his face. The Chinese looking young man was trying to move the cake away from a slightly tall red hair young man with an X on his forehead.

Shadow giggled slightly and took a drink of her White Russian. She clicked reply and automatically the used email address Kenny used appeared. She stood looking at the white message window but couldn't type anything. She really didn't expect the Chief to contact her, she was expecting more or less Kai or Ray, but most Kai. She exited her emails and started to pack.

Later that day, Shadow knocked on Rika's door. She answered and smiled down at the black hair young woman. She allowed her in as she walked back to her desk. Shadow walked in and saw that her computer was on with someone who looked a bit like her. Rika smiled and moved out the way so Shadow could get a better look. Shadow then realized Rika was on a video chat.

"Hey, Tala this is my roomy, Shadow….Shadow this is my brother, Tala" she introduced them.

A young man with short red hair with two long pieces of hair apart passing his icy blue eyes. He slightly waved as she also slightly waved. She never saw Rika's brother till now. Once she saw him, she quickly thought he was cute. His icy blue eyes caught her really fast as though she wanted to stay staring at them forever.

"Hi, Rika has told me a lot about you, she also told me, you and her are coming to Russia for…two months, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she made the plan so I can think clearly" she said and looked at Rika.

"Did you order the tickets?" she asked.

"Yes, MOM, hehe I order both tickets and the tickets for Japan" Rika answered.

"OK, so let me get this straight, you two are first coming here to spend some time in Russia then you two are going to Japan, what's after that?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that but that's when Shadow knocked on the door"

"Well I just wanted to make sure you got those tickets because I'm already done packing" Shadow said and started to walk out the room. She looked back at Rika and the computer.

"See you in Russia, Tala" she said and left the room.

Shadow was the first one to get up early the next morning. She did her morning routine and went out for a quick jog. Her thoughts were running with her as she jogged that morning. She stopped by an empty beach and watched the sun slowly rose. She let out a sigh as she thought about the multiple ways she could encounter Kai and the way he will act towards her.

She jogged back to the house and saw Rika eating her breakfast on the dining room table. She went to the kitchen and took out a water bottle. She sat down in the seat in front of Rika. She doesn't look at her as she let out a sigh. Rika in the other hand looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"What is it? Were you thinking about him?" Rika asked.

"Yes I was…Rika, I'm afraid of seeing him again…I don't know how he is going to act once he sees me" Shadow answered as she slammed her hand on the table as she looked at Rika rather upset.

Rika looked at her not surprised. But that didn't surprise Shadow, she was more suspicious in the sense, she could've sworn she saw her smirking. She looked into Rika's eyes and saw something hidden in those big pretty blue eyes but couldn't tell what it was, but she knew someday she will find out. Rika closed her eyes and went to the kitchen. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the sink and cleaned her dish.

"We can cancel and forget the whole…I was hoping to see my brother after five years..." she said with a sad tone.

Shadow looked away and went to her room. She came back out with some clothes in her hands and went to the bathroom. She took a shower. Rika went into her room and turned on her computer. She started to type a message to someone with a slight smirk on her face. She heard the shower stop and the footsteps going to Shadow's room. She heard the door close.

Shadow closed the door and flapped down on her bed. She let out a loud sigh of frustration. She looked at the suitcase and two other bags that are ready packed and ready to go. She then looked at her computer screen only to look at the smiling faces of her old teen self and her once beloved lover in her teen years. She had sadness in her eyes and looked away. She grabbed a pillow and held it close to her as she slightly sobbed.

She stops crying and wiped her eyes. She turned off her computer and shut off the switch knowing she won't be home for a good four months, hopefully those four months will be good. She opened her door and took the two bags. She placed them on the floor then retrieves her suit case. She knocked on Rika's door.

"I'm calling a cab right now, so get your things downstairs, you know how fast they are around here" she said as she got her cell and called a cab company.

The flight to Russia was good. Shadow had slept through the whole ride with her ipod on. Rika was watching some DVDs on her laptop. When Shadow felt like Rika was fully asleep she got up. She went to the bathroom to wash up and went back to her seat.

Shadow still couldn't get her mind off of Kai. She still didn't know what to say or do if she every get to see him. When she went back to her music, she growled at the lyrics that were going, 7 things by Miley Cyrus were in her ears. She only listen to this song for remember why she loved him and wondering if he has someone else. She couldn't help but listen to the song now. Her mind was wondering that place again. She fell asleep again but with pain in her heart.

Once at Moscow Airport, Rika and Shadow went to get their suitcases. As they waited someone went behind Rika and wrapped their arms around her waist. Rika screamed and elbowed the person. The red head swung around and was about to punch the guy only to stop mid way to the punch. Shadow was a bit surprised as she watched what was going on.

"Oh my god, Tala….I'm so sorry" Rika said as she helped the other red head.

The red head young man coughed slightly and held on to his sister's arm. He held on to his side He chuckled lightly even though he was in pain. He looked at the two young ladies as Rika was still apologizing and Shadow was on the verge to laugh. Shadow left the two siblings as she got their suitcases. Tala got his breathe and looked at Rika.

"Damn sis, you haven't changed one bit, you never let your guard down still" he said and looked at Rika.

She smiled and scratched the back of her mid-back long red hair. She giggled slightly as she looked at him. Shadow came with both her and Rika's suitcase along with their bags. She looked at the two siblings and smirked to herself. She slowly started to walk away from them, they notice her slightly leaving.

"Yo, Shadow, you ok?" Tala asked.

"Yeah….just gotta call someone…so they can plan a surprise party…I know how they all are…and this time…I wouldn't mind" She said softly but never looked back at them.

Shadow was far from their hearing and took out her cell phone. She turned it on and looked through all her contacts. None of her old friends knew she had gotten herself a cell phone but she remembered all their numbers. She picked one of the contacts and placed the phone on her ear only to hear it ring. She waits as her stomach gets full of butterflies.

"Hello?" said a young man's voice.

"Hey Ray….long time no talk" she said with a small smile.

"Oh my God, Shadow, is it really you? Man your voice hasn't changed a bit, how are you? "

"Heh…yeah, Ray, it's me, I've been doing good, the real world is hard but I'm trying to get my big day but for right now I'm traveling and well….I'm planning on coming home for atleast two months then I'm going back to the states"

"Oh, that's cool, nah not even that's great you're coming home, so when exactly are you coming home?"

"Well right now I'm in Russia with a friend and her brother so after two months here I'm going to Japan"

"Wait, you're in Russia now, wait a minute Shadow…" Ray started but was cut off.

"Shadow let's go, we gotta fresh in up at my place" Rika called which caused Shadow to turn around.

"Ok" she said then went back to the phone.

"I got to go Ray, Ummm…by the way, if you throw a surprise party I won't mind it" she said.

"Ummm….ok, but Shadow, in Russia you might see…"

"Later Ray sorry my friend is rushing so I really gotta run" she said and hung up.

She started to jog to catch up with Rika and Tala. Shadow was about to grabbed her suitcase from Tala. When Tala tightens his grip on the handle and slightly smiled at her. She gave him a look but he still didn't give her suitcase back to her. She rolled her eyes and walked next to Rika.

"So who did you call?" Rika asked.

"An old friend" Shadow answered.

"Which one of those old friends did you call?"

"Why do you ask too many questions?"

"Hey no fair, you answered my question with a question"

"One, hey are for horses, two, deal with it"

Rika let out a small growl. Shadow just smirks in the sense she won the argument. But soon her mind was wondering why Ray sounded worry when she told him about her being in Russia. She shrugged and helped out with the bags and suitcases into Tala's limo. Shadow, Rika and Tala step inside the limo and had a little bit of champagne.

"For the return of my sister to her homeland" Tala said and lightly clashed his glass to Rika's glass.

Shadow smiled as she took a sip of her champagne. She looked out the window. She watched the beautiful and colorful buildings passing by as they drove through the empty highway and streets to the Volkov's home. Shadow stood watching this giant mansion that was possible three stories high with three nice balconies. She knew two of them were rooms and the third was on the roof. The limo stopped and the driver opens their door. Shadow looked at them confuse.

"Wait a minute, this is your house?" she asked surprised and confusion in her voice.

Rika giggled and nod as she got out with Tala following her. She went start to the front door as Tala was close behind her. Shadow was about to help the maids, waiter and the driver but they shoo her away. She let out a sigh and went inside the home of the Volkovs. Her eyes went wide as her attention went to the sparkle and glamour of all the crystals that were in the lobby of their home.

On one side of the room there was a crystal wolf with spikes on it and on the other side of the room there was a tiger with crystal like armor and crystal wings. Shadow couldn't get her mind off these crystal sculptors. She looked up only to see a painting of crystal shards forming down to a crystal chandler. She looked around the lobby still not getting over all of these crystals. Shadow was so much looking at the crystals; she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a table with two crystal swans kissing.

She dives in to grab one of the swans and tried to grab the other but her arm was out of reach of it. Unknowingly to her, Tala was on the other side and caught it before it hit the ground and shatter into million of pieces. She let out as she looked at Tala and saw he let out a sigh as well. They looked at each other and gave each other a small relieved smile. She got up from the floor and placed the swan back on the table as Tala did the same thing. They looked at the two love birds as they both smile.

Shadow smiled to herself as she thought about the old days when her and Kai will be at lake just hanging out. They soon spotted two swans sticking together. Tala in the other hand looked at Shadow as she looked at him. He had a small smile as she gave him her rare small smile. She looked away as Tala tried to see into her green orbs.

"Where's Rika?" she asked.

"She went into her room, if you want I can show you where your room is at as well" he answered.

She shrugged and allowed him to show her where she will be sleeping for the next two months. As the walked up the stairs more crystal were appearing as she followed him. They got to her room and opened the door. In the room was a full size bed, next to the bed was her suitcase and on top of the bed was her bag, with a light blue almost looking like a crystal itself dresser with a mirror. The walls were light blue with bits of white giving off that sparkling effect inside the room.

"This will be your room and Rika's room is next door of yours just in case you want to talk to her" he said.

"Ok….ummm thanks" she said and went into her new room.

She closed the door behind her as she let out a small sigh. She explored her room slightly and realized a door to the bathroom. The bathroom had a glass door shower, a toilet and a sink. She went to her suitcase to take out her panties and a new bra along with her toothbrush and tooth paste. She started to take her shower.

Meanwhile, Rika went downstairs and hugged her brother. She giggled and laughs but soon frown as she looked at him. He had hugged her back but with one arm, his other hand had his phone against his ear as he listens to what was going on. He nod and smirked. He looked at his sister with an apologizing face.

"Who was that?" she asked softly as she let go of him.

"That was Bryan" he answered.

"Oh…so you're going to pick him up and who else?"

"Well…Spencer and Ian, why?"

"No reason….by any chance….is Kai here?"

"Yep, you get to see Kai after so long" Tala said with a smile as he looked at his sister.

"Oh no…this isn't good" she said and looked away.

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shadow doesn't like Kai and she hates him, she wants to avoid Kai and doesn't want to be no where near him…wait I got an idea" she answered then turned around with a smile.

"What's your idea, sis?" he asked.

"Why don't you act like you're her boyfriend that way she won't pay attention to him?"

"Sis…are you sure about that? I mean…I feel like she doesn't like me at all"

"Don't worry she'll get use to you and thank you after what you did for her" she said.

Shadow comes down with a long sleeve black shirt and black jeans. Her black and red hair was in a ponytail as she walked passed them. She stopped and looked at Tala then at Rika.

"I'm gonna take a walk, ok, if anything I have my cell" she said and walked out the door.

Tala eyes widen as he looked at his sister. He soon runs out as fast as he could. Shadow was already walking up the block as she listens to her ipod. She let out a sigh as she was about to turn the corner till she bumped into someone. She didn't budge much just a foot to keep her balance but the person she bumped into didn't budge either. She took off one of the headphones and was about to open her mouth till she saw the person she bumped into. Her eyes widen from shock, guilt, overwhelm, and most of all happiness.

The young man had no shirt but a navy blue jacket that stood on his mid-back with red and blue pockets. He was wearing a sliver necklace with the letter K on it along with a small loop earring on his right ear. His face never changed, the blue face paint were abit longer and his hair slightly grew as well by the look of his navy blue hair that lay on his shoulders as his slate blue hair moved as the wind blew. His violet eyes never stopped looking into her green orbs. As she looked into his eyes she felt he just turned into a hawk watching his prey as he waits for it to move.

"K…Kai" she said softly but her voice was so small she wasn't sure if he heard her.

His eyes slightly widen as he heard his name. He gave her a slight smirk but it fade as he looked up behind her to see the red head. Tala grabbed her hand and started to pull her a little roughly. Shadow became confused and tried to pull away, soon she saw what she was hoping she wouldn't see in his purple orbs, the hatred and hurt that was in them as he saw what was happening.

"Come on Shadow, Rika is waiting for us and our guest, we'll have some tea and I'll show you around like I promised you" Tala said as he grabbed her shoulders and slightly pushed her back to the house.

"Tala…is she?" Kai asked with a cold voice.

"Yeah…hehe she my long distance girlfriend, sorry I didn't tell you man" he said as he looked at the two tone.

Shadow looked at Tala surprised and confused. They just met today and now they were together. She knew something wasn't right in this picture and she had to set things straight. She looked at Kai as she tried to pull away from Tala's grip.

"Kai, that's not true, I just came to Russia today and just met him from my friend, we're not together" she said slightly sounding desperate.

The desperate in her voice she herself just heard and didn't like it because she felt she was weak and possible looked weak as well. She really didn't want to hurt Tala in the sense this was her best friend's brother. But now she doesn't know what's going on. Tala just out of nowhere telling him they were together and now seeing the hurt and hatred in his eyes stabbed her in the heart. What hurt her the most was seeing him turning around and started to walk away with his head down.

"Kai…..Kai….KAI" she called for him as she raised up her voice louder each time.

But he never turned around to look at her. She looked away as she felt her tears threatening to come down her cheeks. The burning sensation in her heart started to boil her blood as she turned around and slapped Tala across the face. Her green orbs became solid as she looked into his icy blue eyes. She didn't wait for Tala's reaction as she started run to catch up with Kai.

She continues to run in the direction he was walking and soon spotted him. She was already out of air after running two blocks. She seriously forgot how fast of a walker he is but none of that matter. She wanted to make things right by telling him the truth if he actually takes the time to listen to her or even believes her. She started to run faster as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

Her heart skipped a beat once she finally felt his skin in hers after so many years apart. She felt his skin tighten along with his muscle and his movement shift so he was half looking at her and was about to continue his way. She held on to him in a tighter grip and gazed into his eyes. She felt like her old self when she wanted to say something or get things right. But the gaze he gave her melted her heart till it was just liquid. The pain in them had hurt her from seeing them in those deep violet purple eyes.

"Kai…I just recently met Tala…I don't like him like that…my….my heart was stolen away from a powerful bird years ago…and after so many years I want to be with that powerful bird…you gotta believe me, Kai…I know I hurt you in the past when I left but…I couldn't stop thinking of you…I really didn't want to contact anyone cause I knew…I knew they would bring me back…and….I really didn't think none of this through if I ever saw you but…Kai…you have to believe, I'm back…I want to be back with my phoenix…I can't see myself with no one else" She said as her tears finally slid down her cheeks.

Kai looked into her eyes as though he was debating with himself if he should believe her. She could see in his eye; the pain, the sadness, and the little love he had left of her. He cupped her cheek and stork her cheek. She placed her hand upon his as she stood looking into his eyes. He slowly leans down and placed his lips upon hers as he closed his eyes.

Shadow's eyes widen as she closed her eyes and kissed back. The kiss at first was soft and tender but soon turned into hunger and rough. He let out a low groan as she let out a small moan. He pulled away and looked into her eyes as his hands rested on her waist. She opened her eyes to meet with violet eyes that seemed happy and her arms wrap around his neck.

"I believe you" he whispered.

Her eyes widen as a tear escaped and she hugged him tight. She started to cry on his shoulder as he held her close to his body. He secured her waist by locking his arms around her with his strength. He placed his head near hers and lightly shushed her. He tried to comfort her the best he can along with wiping away her tears.

Meanwhile back at the Volkov's residents. Tala and three other young men burst into the house. Tala looked rather pissed off and confused. He ran up to his sister's room and looked at her. He crossed his arms around his chest and started to tap on his foot.

Rika looked at him abit confused herself as she closed her laptop. She looked behind him to see the three other men. She smiled brightly as she got up and walked towards them. She walked passed Tala and hugged each young man. She then turned around to look at Tala as though they had business.

"What's the real truth between Kai and Shadow?" he asked not caring the three young men where still in their present.

"Fine, I'll tell you" she said as she sighs. "Kai was in love with Shadow but she did something to him she feels guilty about and wanted to apologize to him. But…Kai…he…still has feelings for her but he has feelings for someone else and if Shadow does apologize he will be confuse to which woman he wants to be with…we both know Kai does hide his feelings and he can be a really good actor with his feelings but Shadow…she'll do whatever it takes to be with him even though in her mind she wouldn't know she's hurting him as well…I was trying to make the right choice for Shadow and Kai" she said and looked down ashamed.

Tala looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He looked at the other three guys and their expression looked abit confused but they nod in understanding. He looked at Rika and sighs as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He finally realized Kai and Shadow were dating for a long time but that was ten years ago. He looked back at Rika and made her look at him.

"What is your next plan?" he asked.

She looked at him abit surprised but soon changed as she smiled. But her eyes showed something way different but no one could tell what it was she really had in plan.

Back with Kai and Shadow, he showed her the best places in Moscow. They laughed and were just having fun like they were ten years ago. Shadow felt the love coming back just within those few minutes and by looking at Kai each time, she could tell he's still abit tense but the love for her was still there as well. Soon they were going to a hotel and there were five young men and two young women.

Shadow's eyes widen as the rest of them had wide eyes as well. The one with a red, blue and white cap screamed out her name and soon ran to her along with a somewhat short red hair young man. Soon a blonde and a raven haired young man followed along. They all hugged her with excitement in their voices. Shadow couldn't help but let out tears of joy.

The all backed up surprised and gave her room to breathe again. She continues to cry and wiped away her tears. She smiled at them and lightly giggled. She apologized to them. She looked at all their faces and was surprised how they all changed and didn't change.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming, Shadow are you really here here, I mean like it's been ten years" said Tyson.

"Hehe yes Tyson, it's me…I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys like that ten years ago. I just wanted to do my own thing" she said and looked down ashamed.

"Where have you been throughout those ten years?" Max asked.

"I was in the States, I actually been living there, everything is different there but I grew to love it" she answered.

Max's face lit up and smiled big. He chuckled to himself and hugged her again unexpected. She blinked out of confusion and hugged back. Tyson looked at her abit suspicious along with Daichi. They looked at each other then at Shadow. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow then rolled her eyes.

"Before you two retards ask yes it's REALLY me, I'm just more mature then you idiots" she said as she glared at them.

Daichi and Tyson hugged each other out of fear and nod in understanding. The two women giggled at the two guys. One was near Tyson and while the other was next to Ray. The woman next to Tyson had mid back light brown hair. She had on a beige trench coat. The woman next to Ray had her long red hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a third black small coat with a red shirt and black jeans.

"Oh…Shadow this is my girlfriend, Salima, she was in team Psykick and we had to battle her team once" Ray explained.

"Hello Shadow, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ray and the rest of the team except for Kai told me lots about you" she said as she took out her hand for her to shake.

Shadow shook her hand but her mind was in wonder why Kai hasn't talked about her. But then again she knew Kai always hide his feelings. She brushed it off and slightly smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Salima" she said with the same slight smile. "I hope they said good things about me" she said as she glared at Tyson and Daichi.

They got scared and went behind the light brown hair woman. The young woman couldn't help but laugh. Shadow shook her head in disappointment and took her hand back from the shake. The light brown hair woman came up and hugged her. Shadow was abit surprised and looked at her.

"Hey Shadow, it's been a long time, you probably don't remember me much….it's me, Hilary" she said.

Shadow's eyes widen as back up and bopped into Kai. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow then slightly smirk. She looked at Hilary from up and down like a guy would do to take out a woman. She then looked at Tyson then at her, she soon started to laugh.

"Oh my god, Hilary, you and Tyson are finally together, wow hehe, it's great to see you and you look great" she said and hugged her.

Hilary giggled and hugged her back. She smiled and looked at Kai. She mouthed something to him that only he saw. He looked away with his arms cross around his chest. Shadow pulled away and looked at everyone.

"We should all hang out tonight as a reunion with old friends" she said with a smile.

"That's a great idea" Tyson, Max and Daichi said.

Everyone smiled including Shadow. She looked at Kai with the same smile. Kai had a smirk. She turned to everyone and hugged them. Kai and Shadow started to leave back to Rika's house. On they're way to Rika's place; Kai pulled her to an alleyway.

Shadow looked at him as he placed her against the wall. He lean down and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back. He bit her lower lip causing her to gasp from the little pain that was there. He slid his tongue in her mouth and explored as he tasted her. Shadow slid hers in his and started to explore along the way tasting him as well.

They stood making out for a few minutes and soon pulled away. Kai's forehead was on hers as they looked into each other's eyes. She smiled at him as she placed a hand on his cheek as she breathed heavy through her nose. Kai smiled back as he held her close to his body. She looked into his eyes and saw the love in them growing even though he was still hurting about the past.

She kissed his forehead then hugged him tightly. He hugged her back as he nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently. He breathed in her scent and kissed her cheek. He rubbed her back and swallowed hard. She looked at him and saw he was about to cry.

"Kai…please no tears…" she said softly as she wiped away the tears that almost came out underneath his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I just miss you so much" he said as he held her.

She let out a soft sigh. She kissed his cheek and his forehead. She lightly kissed his lips which he returned. She smiled at him as he lightly smirks. She slid her hands down his bare chest as she looked into his eyes. She placed her hand on his and held it.

"Come on…we got a reunion to celebrate" she said softly.

"Yeah…but I have a question for you…why are you living at Tala's place?" he asked.

"Oh, Tala is Rika's brother" she answered.

"Ri…ka…Rika is here as well"

"Yeah…do you…know her?"

Kai looked at her abit out of it. Shadow looked at him abit suspicious. He looked away as his bangs covered his eyes. She looked at him then pushed him away. She started to walk away with her bangs covering her eyes. He quickly grabbed her arm.

"It's not what you think Shadow…" he said.

"Then what's going on, Kai…do you know Rika? Just answer me that"

"I'll put it like this, I know Tala's family"

"So what's the story between you and Rika?"

"There's no story, Shadow…I swear to you, it's just been a long time since I saw her too but I blocked her out of my mind for many years because my interest was you. I was deeply falling for you"

"So there was no fling, no dating or anything"

"No, never, we were just close friends nothing more"

Shadow looked at him as he loosens his grip on her arm. His eyes showed he was telling the truth and showed some fear. She turned around and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly. He ran his fingertips through her hair as she lightly pulled the hair that was lying on his neck.

Kai lightly nuzzled her neck and lightly kissed the base of her throat. Shadow let out a small groan which caused him to lightly smirk against her skin. She looked at him with a slight blush. He repay her with a light smile. He lightly lean him down to her and kissed her lips so gentle she couldn't refuse him.

He pulled away slowly with a smirk as he looked at her dazed eyes. She looked at him with her green emerald daze eyes but soon she pouted. She realized it was a small tease from his Russian-Japanese lips. He let out a small chuckled and kissed her neck again. Violet eyes meet with green emerald eyes once again after ten years later.

"Come on, you planned the reunion so you gotta get ready" he said as he lightly pushed her out of the alley.

They both continue to laugh and chuckle all the way to the Volkov's place. Shadow looked at him with a huge smile on her face as Kai had his usual light smirk. She really felt things between them will work out and nothing will go wrong. They hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheek. Kai held her in his arms which puzzled her.

"What is it, Kai?" she asked as she looked at him.

"If you like...I can pick you up and tell the rest of the gang which bar we are at" he said lightly.

Shadow smiled and nods her head. She soon hugs him tight and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her reaction. He slightly felt nothing could go wrong between them. He felt like his old self when he was around Shadow.

"Sounds a bit fun to me" she said softly as she smiles.

"Good, we get to spend some time together"

"Kai?"

"Mmm…yes?"

"You want Rika and Tala to come along?"

"That's up to you" he said as he looked at her.

"Kai, would any of them start something?"

Kai looked at her then looked down remembering what Tala had said and the way Shadow was calling out to him with feat and confusion in her voice. He shook his head lightly but soon felt two arms around him along with a light squeeze. He lightly smirked and looked into a pair of emerald eyes. He got to see the love and happiness in her eyes. But he also saw the worriness within them too.

"If you don't want me to invite them then I won't" she said softly.

Kai shook his head. He looks at her with one of his rare small smiles.

"You could invite them" he said softly.

She smiled slightly and hugged him close.

"I'll see you in a bit, ok" she said softly.

He nods as he hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you in a few" he said softly.

Shadow looked at Kai one last time before entering the mansion.


End file.
